


Lunch...? Just the two of us? (Please read description)

by Angel_Bee



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Post-Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Bee/pseuds/Angel_Bee
Summary: Jeremy just got rejected a second time by Christine and needs a shoulder to cry on after it and he turns to Michael for support. Can their friendship of twelve years possibly turn into something more?!! Canceled series! Please check out my other ones instead !!
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 15





	1. Jeremy gets rejected...Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! My name's Angel and this is my first bmc fic so please be nice! Criticism is accepted, please throw it at my face lol- The chapters might be short, but I'll try getting a few long ones written at night, which is when I'll write most of the time since I have most time then haha >.<

"Say what's on your mind, Jeremy..." Christine said "...Lunch...? Just...The two of us?" They both went silent. Christine looked shocked...No, not shocked...Scared. "Jeremy..I..."  
Jeremy could tell she didn't want to finish her sentence. He knew it would hurt him too much so he just...Cried. He cried for the first time in a while since when he had the squip  
nothing ever went wrong. He didn't NEED to cry and the times he did, it was because the squip made him. Christine quietly said "I..I can't, I'm sorry...I don't like you in that way.."  
Jeremy tried to stop crying, but he couldn't. The girl he liked since...Well, the start of high school, had just rejected him...A second time... "N-No! It's okay...Seriously.." Jeremy  
said through tears. Christine sped away as to not make him any more upset. Michael rushed over to Jeremy when he saw him crying. "Jer! Oh god, what happened?!" Michael yelled whilst hugging him. "M-Michael..I..." Jeremy stuttered whilst tears poured out his eyes. "Shhhh, It's okay. I'm here. Micha's here." Michael liked to do that when Jeremy was upset  
since it calmed him down. Jeremy clung to Michael's shirt and cried...And cried...And cried. "I'm..I'm sorry" Jeremy said quietly. "Jer, you didn't do anything wrong! What  
are you talking about?" Michael said. "After all the things I did...After everything I put you all through!" Jeremy looked at Jake, Rich, Jenna, Brooke, Chloe, and his dad.  
"She...Christine...She rejected me. A second time." Jake looked shocked. "Wait...When did you ask her out the first time?" He said. "It's...It's stupid, I shouldn't say" Jeremy said  
quickly. "No! Tell us! ..Please.." Jake said. Jeremy sighed. “It was at the Halloween party...Christine and I were talking and I really thought she liked me! But...She didn’t. She rejected me.” Michael squeezed Jeremy and they both smiled. “You’re the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for, Jer. Christine wouldn’t let you go like that. Give her some time, then talk to her again and ask if she wants to be friends still. Nobody would wanna lose you” Michael said with a comforting smile. Jeremy squeezed him and the rest of the squip squad ran over and they had a group hug.

Next thing they knew, Jeremy was sitting in Michael’s PT Cruiser, watching the view as Michael drove Jeremy home. Michael had Bob Marley playing loudly with the windows down and it was giving Jeremy a headache. “Hey...Michael?” Jeremy said. “Yea, Jer?” “Can you uh...Turn the volume down a bit? I kinda have a headache from crying so much” Jeremy laughed lightly. “Oh, shit uhm..Sorry, Jeremy.” Michael turned the volume down just enough to still be able to hear it and for the first time in a while, they just...Talked. They talked and laughed and talked and laughed until they got to Jeremy’s house. “Guess this is my stop then!” Jeremy said, happily. “I guess it is.” Michael said. Jeremy got out and before he closed the door, he leaned over to where Michael was sitting and hugged him tightly. “Thanks, Michael...For being there for me when I wasn’t for you…” “It’s no big deal!” Michael laughed and Jeremy followed into laughing too. “Cya tomorrow, player 2!” Michael yelled from his car as Jeremy walked up to his house. “You too, player 1!” Jeremy watched Michael drive away as he unlocked the front door and went inside. He went into their living room, sat down on the couch, and sighed. “Man...Rejection hurts.”


	2. Jeremy gets confused about feelings

(This is in first person, and so will all chapters after this ^-^)

I was lying in bed, just staring at my ceiling having nothing else to do since dad was out at work and I’d usually be with Christine, but obviously, we aren’t really...Talking...Just now, and I’m not sure if Michael and l are back onto hanging-out-on-a-daily-basis again after the squip-cident.

Just as I was about to get up to go downstairs and get something to eat, I got a call from...Michael…? No...I didn’t think he’d be okay with talking again for a while but...I guess he’s alright. 

Okay then, I shouldn’t leave it or he’ll think I’m ignoring him. I rushed over to grab the phone and picked up. 

“Hey, Jeremy! Didn’t think you’d pick up!” My heart fluttered. Wait, why do I feel this way only after hearing his voice? This isn’t like, love though...I don’t think it is, at least? 

Yea! Just the excitement of hearing my best friend! I decided to ignore it and respond to Michael. “Hey, Michael! Why’re you calling?” I said. “Dunno, I guess I was just bored.” ...Oh. Of course It wasn’t just because he wanted to talk...He must hate me after what I did. 

Michael’s just always been good at hiding his emotions around me… Michael spoke again “Anyway, wanna go down to the roller rink like we used to when we were kids? It’ll be like...A nice bit of nostalgia or whatever” 

My heart started racing. Why is my heart racing? Why do I feel like this? Why am I so excited just to see Michael who I’ve known for 12 years? 

“Yea! Sure!” I said, a bit too excited. “Cool, pick you up at 2? Michael said. I looked at the clock above my door. It was 12:47. “Yea, sure” “Alright, cya later!” “B-Bye, Micha” “Bye Jer” ...And I hung up. 

Is this like...A date? Wait, no. We haven’t talked properly in months…This can’t be a date! It’s probably just...Good friends hanging out.

Yea! Just...Friends...Wait, why am I upset? Ugh, emotions are stupid. I can never tell what they are. I put on my regular striped shirt and some jeans with my converse and blue cardigan. 

It was only 1, so I still had about an hour left till Michael got here...I guess I could get something to eat? But maybe Michael wants to eat lunch down there…

But what if he’s eating just now and I’ll just be hungry the whole day?! Ugh! I wish I knew…

Wait.

I can message him.

(MichaMellon=Michael, Stressed&Distressed=Jeremy)

Stressed&Distressed: Hey, Micha

Stressed&Distressed: Micha

Stressed&Distressed: Micha

Stressed&Distressed: Micha

MichaMellon: Yea, Jer?

Stressed&Distressed: Damn, took you forever to respond

MichaMellon: Sorry-

Stressed&Distressed: Anyway, we gonna eat down at the rink or should I just eat now?

MichaMellon: Yeah sure, let’s just lunch down there if you’re not too hungry now

Stressed&Distressed: Cool, I’ll go get my stuff ready

MichaMellon: Jer, It’s an hour to go till we go, you don’t need to get ready yet

..

MichaMellon: ...Jer?

3 minutes later

Stressed&Distressed: Sorry, phone died. I better put it on charge

MichaMellon: Oh, okay. Cya in an hour

Stressed&Distressed: Alright, cya 

5..4..3..2..1..Alright, It’s 2 pm exactly now! Michael should be here any second now… 

It’s 2:07, where is he?! 

He’s 7 minutes too late...Michael’s car honked. “Get in loser, we’re going skating!” Michael yelled from his car, up to my window. “ACK!” was practically the noise I made at that moment. 

I grabbed my bag with my skates and water, along with my wallet pushed into the side and ran downstairs to say bye to my dad and I left. 

“Hey, Michael!” I yelled as I slid into the passenger’s seat next to Michael. “The roller rink at the mall, or the one near your old dance studio?” 

Oh yea, forgot to mention...I did ballet for 7 years, starting when I was 4 and ending when I was 11. I was in 3 shows and played the nutcracker one year for a local kids ballet show. It was fun, but I’d much rather focus on theatre since I did that in middle school as well as high school...

Hanging out with Christine was just a plus. “The one at the old ballet studio, right?” I said. “Oh thank god, I thought that tictac had sucked the Jeremy out of you” Michael said, which made me laugh. 

Michael parked as close to the rink’s entrance as possible and we got out and headed to the entrance.


	3. Jeremy gets stressed over if its a date or not

As we walked inside, I started freaking out. Is this a date? He never clarified...Wait, why would he be asking me on a date anyway? We’re just friends, and Michael doesn’t like me in that way. 

I know that for a fact. Ugh, I’m straight though! Why am I thinking about dating my best friend? A guy at that! 

“Uhm, Jeremy? Buddy? You okay?” Michael said, worried. I guess me staring at nothing, zoned out, reminded him of the squip. 

“Oh, shit! Is it back?!” Michael said, extra worried this time. “Oh...No, it isn’t.” I said as I snapped back to reality. 

“Oh thank god, I have another few bottles in the car though, if it does come back. Gotta be prepared!” 

Michael said in his usual sarcastic/joking tone whilst having a hint of seriousness in his voice. 

I nudged Michael with my elbow to remind him that there are people around and that we shouldn’t talk about the squip in front of them since they’ll just think it’s some weird drug highschoolers are into now. He got the signal and shut up right away.

We walked over to the counter and I realised I didn’t have enough for both of us, which made me upset since I was planning to pay for both of our entry to attempt to make up for at least a tiny bit of our friendship.

Before I could react, Michael had already paid...For both of us. “Michael, you didn’t have to do that!” I whisper yelled, as to not attract attention. 

“Jeremy, we both know you don’t work and your dad bearly gives you enough money to buy lunch, let alone entry to a skating rink.” 

Michael said that then gave me the most annoying smirk I’ve ever seen. We put on our skates and went onto the rink and… “OH, SHIT! MICHA-” I fell. A girl about the age of 6 skated past us like a pro whilst I was…

On the floor of the rink. Michael laughed, then helped me up. “Sorry, sorry! Didn’t mean to laugh, Jer. It was just...To funny! You said you’d get better by the next time we came here but obviously you didn’t!”  
Michael continued laughing which made me kinda angry, but I couldn’t stay mad at my best friend for long. 

I tried to push him over, but of course, my noodle arms couldn’t even nudge him. Michael had never been strong, I’ve just never been normal. 

I’ve always been too skinny to the point where one day my teacher in second grade asked my mom if I was eating okay at home considering the noodles on my body that I call arms.

Coincidentally, the next day this boy called Connor Murph or whatever his name was, threw a printer at the same teacher...Huh, my school really WAS weird...High school is just as bad. 

Michael went around the rink about 3 times whilst I had only been around once. “DAMN IT MICHAEL!” I yelled at him, jokingly. 

We both laughed. Michael skated up next to me and grabbed my arm. “I’m gonna drag you since you’re so slow” I blushed slightly.

“Oh, uhm...I’ve been meaning to ask…Is this like...A date…? Or… Actually, don’t answer that. I know it’s not, it just seems like it is, but...Ugh, I dunno” I said nervously. 

Michael didn’t seem to mind my question and laughed. “Course not, Jer!” “I mean...Unless you WANT it to be?” There was a short pause. 

“I’M KIDDING!” Michael said, a bit too loud and awkwardly laughed. People stared at us for a few seconds. 

I filled the silence. “We uh...Let’s skate around a few more times then go to the arcade. I think I know what we should do next.”


End file.
